This Phase IIIb, open-label clinical trial attempts to document the ability of Sandostatin LAR, a long-acting ocreotide, to obtain and/or maintain normalized IGF-1 levels. The trial hopes to acheive other objectives including documentation of Sandostatin LAR 's ability to obtain and/or maintain therapeutic GH levels, and to relieve clinical signs and symptoms of acromegaly. Quality of life issues will also be assessed.